


Without Haste

by wmheart



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, Fluff, M/M, Skam Season 3, Slice of Life, druck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wmheart/pseuds/wmheart
Summary: A little slice of life set three years into the future. As he watch David quietly sleeping near him, Matteo is thinking about a specific night of his past of which he remembers only a few details. It's dawn.





	Without Haste

   
In the blue dawn of an unhurried morning Matteo Florenzi found himself drawing with his eyes the features of David Schreibner's calm and sleeping face, thinking that there were things he had never told anyone and in a sense not even to him. _In a sense_ , because with David he never needed too many words to express himself. From the very first times their eyes had begun to know each other's, Matteo spoke with all the silence that he carried within himself from the lonely years of his childhood, and it were precisely the words he never managed to say, one evening, to tell David the hidden origin of his loneliness. Something he didn't even know the exact commencement of, but maybe David understood everything there was to understand.

On that unhurried morning as he dwelt attentively on the tufts of his black hair, darkened by the soft blue light of dawn, Matteo found himself thinking that he didn't remember much of that evening when he had closed himself so tightly that David had to make use of all the patience of the world to free the grip of his own hands locked around his own arms. Of all the understanding he had, to help him open up with him. Of all the love, to listen until the end.  
Why was he thinking about it then? The corners of his mouth rose for a brief moment: he was fine now, in the serenity of a shared dawn, even though David was sleeping. He could not wish for more, from life, than that small, ephemeral moment of his own.  
_The morning I watched you sleep in the blue light of dawn_ , he mentally marked in the list of things that, unlike the details of that distant night, he would never forget.  
   
But he felt so good at that precise point in his life that he understood why his mind was bringing him back to painful times: because now they didn't hurt anymore, thanks to the boy who was sleeping next to him, breathing slowly in his face.  
_The way your breath caresses my face when you sleep_ , marked Matteo for the future.  
He felt like the whole world seemed to have fallen on him, that distant evening shaped with faded contours, when his father absence appeared unexpectedly out of nowhere, asking for the account of years in which he had suppressed all kinds of thoughts about him. And despite attempts to run away from that grip around his heart, he couldn't talk to David about it. He didn't want to talk to anyone about it, not even to his dear boy who kept on standing by him in silence. Waiting for him.

When it was time for Matteo to stop isolating himself from the rest of the world, David knelt in the corner of the room where he had obstinately refuged himself and looked him straight in the eye without saying anything. And without saying anything he waited for the tears to finally begin to flow over Matteo's face and without saying anything he freed him from himself, with infinite calm and patience. Matteo could tighten his arms around him now, because he could not bear to see him face it all by himself another day.  
He really didn't remember anything, Matteo, about what he said and how much he cried and for how long they stayed on the floor at that point in his room, before he got tired of letting off steam. Actually when his mind used to bring him back to that night he always seemed to hear his voice saying "I lived too little to know the solitude of mornings at dawn" and no matter how strange and confused that sentence sounded every time in his mind, he didn't really know whether he had actually said it or was an imaginary residue of that trauma.  
   
But the world had not fallen on him as he believed: it was still there in it's place, reminding him that he was no longer alone on dawn mornings.  
Matteo smiled again: the thought of smiling at David, without him noticing, gave him perhaps the greatest joy.  
He raised his hand slowly, for the first time since he had woken up, to gently touch his cheek.  
Of that evening in his past he vividly remembered only one thing: David's steadfast calm as he said "speak to me without haste".  
_Speak to me without haste_ , as he had done that night and how he committed himself to doing every day of his life with him.  
There was plenty of time to tell each other everything, he no longer had to bury words under the carelessness in which he grew up.

\- Good morning. - David whispered without opening his eyes. Matteo let out a little laugh without sound.  
\- Good morning, forgive me. I didn't want to wake you up. - he whispered back.  
\- What time is it? -  
\- It's dawn. -  
David smiled, his eyes still closed.  
\- It's dawn. - he repeated as he lovely mocked him, while taking Matteo's hand around his waist to form a hug.  
_When you made dawn the best time of my days_ , Matteo thought without stopping to smile.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading and sorry if you found any errors, English is not my first language but i'm gladly learning so please have a little patience with me haha. :) You can find this story in Italian on: medium.com/@wmheart/senza-fretta-41a294bc161- bye! :)  
> A.  
> _  
> _  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the german webseries Druck, I do not claim any ownership over them or Druck.
> 
> _
> 
> twitter: @ wmheart.


End file.
